Emeralds and Oceans
by ArtisanDreamer
Summary: (Title might change.) Loki is a prince, everything given to him on a silver platter. Oceane is a nobleman's daughter, who is his mother's handmaiden. Loki/OC (Better than it sounds, please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story! It's slightly AU, as it's before Thor. Loki is still feared and disliked though.**

* * *

**Name: Oceane Valisdottir**

**Race: Half Asgardian, Half Vanir**

**Appearance: She is beautiful, with long, wavy reddish-gold hair and pale blue-green eyes. Her skin is flawless alabaster. She is petite, with dainty, faerie-like features. She is slender and lithe.**

**Personality: She is sweet and gentle. She is very innocent and vivacious. She can be rather shy. Underneath her shyness lies a fiery temper. She is incredibly clever and intelligent.**

**She is one of Frigga's handmaidens.**

* * *

Oceane rushed through the halls of the palace, headed towards Frigga's chambers. She cursed as she tripped over her skirts, dropping all the books she was carrying. She scurried to pick up the books. Someone knelt in front of her, picking up a few tomes. She glanced up and squeaked.

"M'lord! Er...what are you doing?"

~linebreak please!~

Loki was strolling leisurely through the halls when he heard a muffled curse. He looked ahead, and spotted a young woman crouched over several books. He strode over, kneeling. He picked up a few books, eyeing the elaborate covers. The girl looked at him, emitting a tiny squeak. Loki grinned, glad he wasn't losing his touch.

"M'lord! Er, what are you doing?" Loki took this time to study the girl.

She was lovely, with long golden-blonde hair that was a bit on the reddish side. It cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in smooth waves. She had pretty pale blue-green eyes that glimmered with innocence and contained an intelligent sparkle. She had features that were reminiscent of the Light Elves of Alfheim, besides the pointed ears.

Loki stood up, extending his hand. The girl grasped it, pulling herself up. She was petite, her forehead reaching his chin. She was clad in cream and gold, the silken gown clinging to her slender figure. _Hmm...cream and gold, the colors of Frigga's handmaidens._

~linebreaks away!~

Oceane was stunned. She had never seen Loki before, despite being Frigga's handmaiden. She heard that Loki loved his mother, but she had never seen him visit. She had heard rumors about his cruelty from maids, and of his midnight...escapades from other handmaidens. Thor had always came by, speaking of his younger brother's cunning and bravery. Frigga spoke fondly of her youngest son, regaling Oceane with stories of him as a young child.

From what she had heard from Fandral, Odin was proud of him, although he did not show it. Sif acted like she disliked him, calling him a cowardly trickster. But, she always had a twinkle in her eye, so Oceane was confused. Volstagg liked him, but Hogun never said anything about that, but the glares answered that question. Fandral called him dangerous, a heartbreaker. But, he always sidled closer to her whenever he talked about Loki.

She had a jumbled picture in her mind. Thor was undoubtedly handsome, so Loki was obviously handsome as well. She heard he looked the exact opposite of Thor.

However, she was not prepared for the real thing.

Loki was incredibly handsome. His emerald-green eyes were sparkling with mischief, and were so, so very green. His hair was as black as a raven's wing, and looked incredibly silky. Oceane was tempted to run her fingers through it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. He was paler than most Asgardians, closer to her skin tone. He was tall, towering over her. He was leaner than his brother, but was just as broad-shouldered. He was clad in green, black, and gold, a golden horned helmet on his head. Oceane snickered quietly.

"What amuses you?" Loki asked, and Oceane was about ready to pass out. His voice was deep, like his brother's, but smoother and richer. It was soothing, but Oceane was flustered, her cheeks red. "N-nothing, m'lord!" she stammered, cursing herself for laughing. _He could very well strike you down! _

"What is your name?" he asked. Oceane curtsied quickly, hoping the act of respect would make him happy. "Oceane Valisdottir, m'lord." Loki smiled gently, trying to sooth her nerves. "That is a lovely name, and it suits you. Why have I not seen you before?"

"You have not visited your mother when I am there." Oceane answered, feeling rather self conscious. She could feel him scrutinizing her. "You are one of my mother's handmaidens, are you not?" Oceane nodded. "Yes, m'lord." Loki remembered the books in his hand. He placed them on top of the pile of books she already had. "I expect that my mother is expecting you, hmm?" Oceane nodded. "I shall take you there." Oceane shook her head. "'Tis alright, m'lord. I know the way."

"I _insist._" Not wanting to refuse him, Oceane nodded. They began to walk, Oceane looking at the ground. Loki was silent, occasionally looking at the girl next to him.

They had made it to Frigga's chambers. Loki bowed, kissing Oceane's hand. He winked at her, setting Oceane's cheeks on fire. He rose, his smile full of mischief. "Farewell Oceane. 'Til next time." He turned, walking away. Oceane opened the doors, walking in.

* * *

Da da! Thought I'd make a new story, hope y'all enjoyed!

Pandora out, peeps!


	2. Important Author's Note

Hi guys. Long time no write.

Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever.

The reason why? First, I moved to a different state three weeks ago. Second, I didn't get Wi-Fi until several days ago. Third, and probably most importantly, I've lost my spark to the dreaded writer's block. I just hate my writing on some of my stories, I've run out of ideas, the normal stuff. I just feel/think I could do better. Anyway, the point is, the reason I'm writing this, is because I have something to tell you guys.

I am rewriting all of my stories. Every single one. Every story. I have so many plot bunnies in my head, and it's kind of hard to focus on a story. I feel I have taken on too many at a time, so I'm only working on three. Midgard, We're All A Little Different, and a Lab Rats fic that I have been working on. I'm sorry if your favorite stories are not one I'm currently working on. I picked my two most popular stories, and my favorite plot bunny.

Reasons:

Medieval: I just dislike this story. It sucks. I have no want or need to work on it. I'll get to it someday.

Emeralds and Oceans: I just don't have any ideas. It's not the highest on my priority list, sorry.

Seems A Little Different: I actually like this story. It's really cute, and I like the idea. After I finish with my current stories, I'll definitely work on this one.

One more thing. I'm going to finish on all of the chapters, then I'll post them.

Anyway, that's it.

Love ya!

Pandora


End file.
